Electrostatic and other chucks have been provided for use in semiconductor and other processing equipment. Systems for controlling the temperature of such chucks, and other components, of such processing equipment have been additionally provided. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,822,202 and 7,180,036. Some of such cooling systems utilize thermoelectric modules. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0242967. There is a need for a new temperature control system for semiconductor processing equipment that provides improved temperature control of a target.